Bros' New Bro
Bros' New Bro is the second episode of Bro Show made by Kenneth0 since Kevin Lordi had no time to make new episodes for Bro Show. This will be the first appearance of Eddy on Bro Show. It will premiere on YouTube on June 25, 2011, at least I hope someone sees this and make this on YouTube. Plot The parents are gonna have a new baby, much to Bros' surprise. He doesn't know if he's ready to have a baby, because babies are big responsibility. Bro tells his parents about the new baby, his mom tells him that having a new baby is lots of responsibility. His dad tells Bro that he should go one to the life of his new baby brother. Tomorrow, it was time for the new baby to be born, so Bro's dad quickly sends his mom to the hospital, Bro gets worried about the new baby. Bro's dad tells Bro to sit on the chair, telling him it's not gonna be pretty when the baby comes out. The screen flashes to white when the baby comes out, then goes back to normal. The baby is out, Bro's parents try to think of a name, until Bro's dad came up with "Eddy". Bro thinks Eddy is a stupid name, and think he should name him "Danny", but Bro's mom tell him if his dad want to name him the name he wants to name it, it is. At home, Bro's parents show Eddy his room, much to Eddy's delight he laugh and clap. Bro think they should have Eddy up his room, but his parents didn't think so. Up in Bros' room, Bro is laying on the bed, thinking what would life would be like with Eddy around, then decide to teach him the way Bro knows. Bro's parents tell Bro to watch Eddy, because they're going to the baby store to buy stuffs for Eddy. Bro gets bored and decide to watch TV, while channel surfing he passes by a pre-school show called "Blockboy", Eddy sees the show and starts clapping, Bro then changes the channel to "Blockboy", much to Eddy's excitement. Bro sits on the couch to read a magazine. Eddy then decide to act adventurous like Blockboy, so he gets a screwdriver to break out of his crib, and crawls around the living room and then crawls to the kitchen. Bro hears noise coming from the kitchen, notices Eddy gone and run into the kitchen to see the mess Eddy made. Bro gets worried about this and starts panicking, until he gets ahold of himself. He gets prepared to clean up the kitchen. He cleans up the kitchen, during a montage. After he gets done, he is pooped and puts Eddy in the crib and falls asleep on the couch. Bro's parents come back and see Bro sleeping and Eddy on the crib, watching "Blockboy" on TV. Their parents are proud that Bro has been keeping an eye on Eddy, and thinking it wouldn't be so bad for Bro to get along with his brother. The End. Category:Fan-Fiction